Neru's Summer Vacation
by Nahriska
Summary: Neru has gone to spend her summer vacation on her friend's, Rin's, hometown. She excepted it to be another boring vacation, but at some point she meets Rin's twin brother, Len. All the three of them get pulled in a big love triangle, causing drama, smiles and tears.


**The Writer's Comments:** Okay, I got an idea for a fanfiction just today. It will be my first one I uploading over here. As you can probably see, it's for Vocaloid. c: I didn't have a song/piece of art/artist that inspired me to do this, I just thought about some Vocaloid pairings and suddenly, I had a whole new story in mind.

Enough with the talk, let's get writing~!

**- Chapter 1, The First Day.** -

Neru rode down the tarmac hill, wind blowing through her hair. She didn't bother to use the brakes, which made her go down to the hill's base pretty quickly. As soon as she was there, she started to pedal lazily down the street.

It was Neru's first day of her summer holiday. Right after the school bell had rang, Neru grabbed her suitcase and rushed towards the bus station. After that she had sat in the bus for three hours, which was torture for her. Someone was smoking behind her seat, and the bus was way too warm to be comfortable. And right when the first hour was over, someone puked.

Neru was a bit early, so she had nothing to do. Rin, Neru's friend who was supposed to spend the summer with her, was still at school. And Neru had about zero other friends on the same locality.

Neru turned her bike towards the park, and slowly approached it. She had first thought about walking around and getting familiar with the town, but she decided to save that for later. It's not really nice to get lost right away. So instead, she decided to go to the park and sit for a moment while waiting her friend to come back from school.

The yellow haired girl stopped her bike when she was near the park's gate, hopping down from the saddle and laying the bike against the metal bars. She quickly stroked her hair and made sure her clothes were okay before she stepped inside.

The park was full of trees in bloom. The whole ground was covered in green mid-tall grass, except for the sandy roads. A small walk away there was a lake full of geese and ducks, and there were people feeding them.  
Neru took a moment to admire the green beauty, before she started walking along one of the sandy roads. There was a empty wooden bench nearby. Neru walked next to it, and sat down. She threw her gaze over the shimmering lake, and couldn't prevent her smile. The lake sure was beautiful.  
After a while Neru dug her hand inside her right pocket, and pulled out her phone. She hastily wrote a text message for Rin, telling her where she was and where to come.

XXXXXXXXXX

''Shut up already and let us home, geezer.''  
Rin was sitting in the classroom. It was the last day of school, and everyone was waiting for the teacher to finish, and let the students hissed at his brother's comment, and gave him a angry look. ''Don't say that out so loud, or you will get in trouble.''  
Len rolled his eyes. He started kicking the chair that was in front of his desk, which wasn't a very good idea. There was a student sitting on that very chair, who happened to be Miku Hatsune.  
''Cut that out, you dope!'' She shouted out, and turned around to glare the boy behind her. Len stared back, and sighed. ''Jeez, I'm sorry,'' he rasped out, and stopped kicking Miku's chair. Rin sighed.

''And last but not least, your summer homework...'' The teacher said after his ''inspirational'' speech about the next school year, which happened to be the last one for Rin, Len, Miku and the others. Then they would graduate.  
Mikuo, Len's friend and Miku's brother, left out a frustated grunt when he heard the word ''homework''. Everybody knew he was hopeless with them.

After talking about the homwork for a while, the teacher finally finished. ''Allright, that's enough talking now,'' the teacher said, and rised up from his chair to leave. ''Finally!'' Len cried, and got up from his chair instantly. Miku poked her tongue at him, and stood up too. ''Oh well, have a happy holiday!'' She said to the twins with a grin on her face. Rin giggled, and nodded. ''We will. We have to hit the beach sometimes,'' she responded. ''Yeah!'' Miku said with a happy tone before walking out of the classroom.

''She's such an pain in the arse,'' Len said. He toned down the cussing, because the teacher was still nearby. He was so not going to get any extra homework.''Give her a change. She's nice if you give her a reason to,'' Rin nagged.  
The girl sunk her hand inside her schoolbag, searching for her cell phone to send a text message for her ''summer guest'', Neru.  
Rin noticed she already had a text message from Neru after pressing the opening button. She read the message quickly, before staring back at her brother.  
''Neru's in the park. Let's go get her,'' Rin said with a imperative voice, and threw her bag on her shoulder.  
''Why do I have to come along?'' Len said, troubled expression on his face. Rin gave him a determined look. ''Don't you dare to become unsocial right now. I asked Neru to come here myself, and I don't want her to feel unwelcome.'' Rin said, and grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him after herself out of the classroom.  
''Fine, fine. But she'd better not be like Miku. If she is, she will sleep outdoors.''

Rin and Len walked out of the school, and towards the park. Len moped, hands in his pocket. Chatting with Rin's idiotic friends was the last thing he wanted to do right now. It was the first day of holiday after tapped her phone with her fingertips, sending a response for her friend. She had already decided that Len will come along. She acted like she didn't realize Len's moping, causing him to stop after a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neru wasn't sure how long she had sat on the bench staring at the lake, when her phone finally beeped, as a mark of new text message. She was happy, that Rin finally got out of the school. She closed the message, and shoved the phone back inside her pocket.  
''I think I'm going to wait for Rin at the gate,'' she thought out loud, and took her suitcase along before walking back to the gate.

After grabbing her bike and walking on the street, Neru saw Rin in the horizon. ''Rin!'' She shouted, making the short haired girl turn her head over her, and then smiling in joy. ''Neruu!'' She yelled back, speeding off towards her friend, and pulling her in to a hug.

Len followed Rin slowly, staring at her 'friend'. He didn't see much of her, because Rin's body was hiding hers.  
''Oh, Neru! I'm so glad you're here!'' Len's sister cried, squeezing Neru with all her powers. ''I-I'm glad too, but I can't breathe...!'' Neru said, and gasped for air. Rin let go of her, blushing a little. ''Ah, sorry.''

Neru giggled a bit, and then looked at the boy she didn't know. He looked very similar with Rin, thought his hair was messier than Rin's. But, he didn't look bad at all.  
Len stared back at Neru, examining her whole body. He excepted the girl to look a lot worse than this, but he was glad he had been wrong. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of denim shorts. She had yellow hair like himself, and she wore it on side ponytail. ''Uh, hi?'' She said, causing Len to stop staring at her body.  
Rin hopped next to her brother, ruffling his hair. ''Oh, I forgot to tell you. He's Len, my brother,'' Rin said, while Len tried to push her hand off from his hair. ''Stop that!''  
Neru giggled at the twins. ''Well, nice to meet you, Len.'' She said, and smiled at the boy. ''Yeah.''There was a awkward silence between the two them. Rin eyed both, and after realizing they won't continue talking, she spoke. ''Oh well, let's get going then. We have so much to do,'' she said, and stepped across the street. Neru walked her bike next to her, continuing the conversation with Rin. Len followed them silently, still staring at Neru. She totally wasn't the annoying girl he excepted her to be.

**End of chapter 1.**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will write more soon. Please leave a review, and stay tuned for chapter 2. C:


End file.
